


Coming Out

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [17]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You come out to Steven as bi.
Relationships: Steven Adler/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 2





	Coming Out

You and Steven recently started dating after being best friends for years. Although he knows a lot of things about you, there's one thing he doesn't know.

"Stevie, can we talk?"

"Sure, love!" He plops down on the bed, resting his head in your lap.

Raking your fingers through his hair, you take a deep breath, deciding to make it short and sweet. "I'm bisexual."

Steven just turns his head and gives you a warm smile. "So what?"

You blink in confusion. Actually, you didn't think he'd get mad at you, but his reaction still surprises you. "You're not leaving me?"

"Why would I? That's just who you are! I'm glad you trust me enough to come out to me," he reassures you, sitting up to be at eye level with you. "But did you really think I'd break up with you because of this?"

"N-no… I just thought you'd stop caring for me," you murmur, avoiding his eyes.

The blonde pulls you in for a hug, nuzzling your neck. "I'll never stop caring for you, sweetheart. You should know that."

"I've come out to one of my ex boyfriends before and he said I didn't really love him, so that's why I never tell anyone," you explain, playing with his hair.

"I don't think you love me any less. I would understand if you left me for a woman, though. I mean, girls really are beautiful," Steven says, making you laugh in agreement.

You hold him closer and kiss his cheek. "I love you, Stevie."


End file.
